


gesundheit

by Wishopenastar



Series: Daily Drabbles AFTG [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Tangled AU, concept- blonde goth princess Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Alone in his tower Andrew had peace and quiet, until a thief climbed up one day to seek refuge  then Andrew didn't.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Daily Drabbles AFTG [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	gesundheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts).



> Hi! Sorry for posting daily stuff once a week, but I didn't have enough spoons. 
> 
> This is for Gluupor because she is lovely, always helpful and taught me how to punctuate dialogue so now I'm right half the time instead of never.  
> Title from the german word for bless you and a Tangled quote which goes-
> 
> Flynn: “Alright, blondie.”  
> Rapunzel: “Rapunzel.”  
> Flynn: “Gesundheit.”

Andrew's tower was lovely and lonely. Nicky came everyday to give food to him and Aaron swung by sometimes to yell news at Andrew from the bottom of the tower. Otherwise Andrew lived in solitary bliss with his pet cat King. 

Andrew brushed his hair and read the books which Kevin the local book store owner provided. 

It was all fun and fine until one day a rogue thief came into the tower for shelter. And Andrew was again exposed to the worst of civilization, pretty people with potty mouths. 

-

‘Once upon a time a princess lived high up on a tower—’

‘Josten I'm warning you, shut the fuck up.’

‘But you told me to read. I'm reading.’

‘I chucked  Layman's Guide to Etiquette at you not  Erotic Endings to Ever Afters .’

‘But this book has you in it!’

‘I am no princess, I'm an astronomer.’

‘How come you have astrology books then and why do you live in a tower high up like the lettuce princess?’

‘Gag gift and the lettuce princess was called Rapunzel. Now will you shut up or should I throw you down the tower myself?’

‘You know love I'll drag you down with me. And besides there are soldiers down there waiting to drag me to the palace if I go down, you won't be so cruel?’

‘I'll be if you keep talking.’

The thief shut up. He had a weird dynamic with the soldiers, they kept dragging him back to the palace but he always broke out and came back to the tower again. It left Andrew very confused but the man sealed his admittedly gorgeous lips when asked about any crime he had committed. 

He came once every week, usually with some sweet stuff as a bribe for Andrew and then disappeared in the guards' hands again.

-

‘It's the Prince’s birthday tomorrow.’ Josten said as they made necklaces from the flowers he had picked before he climbed up the tower. 

‘And?’

‘There is a party, will you come with me?’ He asked Andrew, his blue eyes were fixed somewhere around Andrew's shoulders.

‘I don't go out. Besides won't there be more guards around tomorrow to protect Hartford? You'll be very easily caught’

‘They won't try to drag me to the palace if we are already in the palace and I won't need to steal stuff if you're with me,’ he sounded confident.

‘What exactly do you steal each week?’

‘My uncle’s dessert.’

‘What?!’

‘My Uncle—Stuart Hartford’s dessert, I bring it here for you every week.’ Neil's words stumbled over themselves as he said that.

‘So you are saying you're not really Neil Josten after all?’ Andrew  knew it, Neil's tongue was too glib for him to actually be who he said he was.

‘I'm Nathaniel Hartford, everybody calls me Neil, I was Neil Josten while I was in hiding before I was found.’

‘Nathaniel Hartford. The heir. Did you just ask me out?’ Andrew wondered if there were any princess jokes coming.

‘Yeah…?’

‘Okay.’

‘That it? Just okay? What about I shall be pleased to be your princess?’ 

Aha! Josten was getting predictable. 

‘I can still throw you down the tower.’

‘You won't. You like me too much for that.’

‘Shut up.’

Neil shut up if only to start talking a few minutes later, and Andrew let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel is a vegetable, if I ever get pregnancy cravings it won't be for a vegetable that only grows in a witch's garden but who knows.  
> I'll be posting these drabbles once every four days instead of daily since I'm a ~~very important and busy~~ mostly lazy human being who cannot multitask with so many fandoms.  
> If you'd like to see a prompt written, comment below I'll get to it.


End file.
